Tracking biometric parameters resulting from periods of physical activity can provide profound insights into improving one's performance and overall health. Historically, users have tracked their exercise behavior by manually maintaining records of aspects of their physical activity, including time points, durations, and/or other metrics (e.g., weight lifted, distance traveled, repetitions, sets, etc.) of their exercise behavior. Exercise tracking systems and software have been recently developed to provide some amount of assistance to a user interested in tracking his/her exercise behavior; however, such systems and methods still suffer from a number of drawbacks. In particular, many systems require a significant amount of effort from the user (e.g., systems rely upon user input prior to and/or after a period of physical activity), capture insufficient data (e.g., pedometers that estimate distance traveled, but provide little insight into an amount of physical exertion of the user), provide irrelevant information to a user, and are incapable of detecting body-responses to physical activity at a resolution sufficient to provide the user with a high degree of body awareness. Other limitations of conventional biometric monitoring devices include one or more of: involvement of single-use electrodes, involvement of a single electrode targeting a single body location, use of adhesives for electrode placement, contributions to user discomfort, and other deficiencies.
There is thus a need in the biometric device field to create a new and useful system and method for monitoring biometric signals. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.